Smile On My Face
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: Kyulkulator. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tersihir selama Jongin tak menyihir hati. Jangan menyihir hati, Kyungsoo bisa takut akan hatinya sendiri nanti. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Judul**

Smile On My Face

 **Main Cast**

Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Jihyun.

 **Category**

Angst

 **Warning**

 _Time : Past and Present._

 **Summary**

(for: Kyulkulator)

Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tersihir selama Jongin tak menyihir hati. Jangan menyihir hati, Kyungsoo bisa takut akan hatinya sendiri nanti.

 **Author Note**

 **Dear : Kyulkulator**

 _Hello prompter, so this is it! Thank you for your beautiful prompt, so that I can write this story. I'm so sorry for my lack, but this is the best of me. Wish you love my story._ Aku selalu ingin menulis cerita yang seperti ini, dan finally punya kesempatan untuk menuangkan semua imajinasi untuk Kaisoo. Aku harap ini sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan. Dan juga semoga kamu yang membaca bisa suka. Super duper terimakasih karena kamu sudah membaca.

And of course, Happy birthday for my beloved Kyungsoo and Jongin. Happy happy birthday, my dear. Wish you both always healthy and happy. I wish nothing but the best for you.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo tiba empat puluh enam menit lebih lama dari waktu perjanjian awal bertemu. Laju lalu lintas yang terhambat karena adanya sebuah kecelakaan membuat Kyungsoo menelepon Baekhyun memberi tahu bahwa ia tak bisa datang tepat waktu. Baekhyun pandai dalam berkata dan memanipulasi segala sesuatu, maka Kyungsoo pikir tak apa jika di pertemuan kali ini ia terlambat lebih lama. Kyungsoo tak ingin berpikir sulit jika pada akhirnya akan membuat kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit karena kurangnya waktu tidur yang ia miliki.

Nyatanya, Kyungsoo nyaris tak mempunyai waktu tidur yang cukup.

Tujuh hari yang lalu Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa akan ada pemeran model tambahan di music video Kyungsoo nanti. Rabu kala itu, Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan menerima air botol mineral yang selalu Baekhyun bawa ketika menemani Kyungsoo merekam lagu terbaru yang akan dirilis satu bulan mendatang. Kyungsoo tak terlalu mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ujarkan dan lebih memfokuskan diri mendengar lagu yang telah ia rekam lebih dulu, mendengar dan mendengar mencari tahu letak kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Begitu. Kyungsoo tak pernah membagi fokus pikiran selain dari musik yang ia sukai sepenuh hati.

Maka ketika Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang pertemuan dengan model tambahan, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Aku pikir Jihyun yang menjadi pasanganku di music video nanti."

Baekhyun bersandar di tepi pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Kau lupa?"

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat mimpi apa yang ia alami sebelum Baekhyun datang membangunkannya di Minggu pagi. "Aku masih ingat kau bilang Jihyun yang jadi-"

"Itu dua minggu yang lalu." Baekhyun menyela tak sabar. "Seminggu yang lalu aku juga bilang ada model tambahan yang jadi pemeran di music video-mu nanti."

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Lagu terbarumu tentang adanya orang ketiga." Katanya.

Kyungsoo masih menatap lama sebelum membalas, "Oh."

Oh.

Orang ketiga.

Benar.

Harus ada orang ketiga.

Kyungsoo tak berpikir hingga pada tahap seperti itu. Biasanya Baekhyun dan staf-staf lainnya yang mengorganisasi, maka Kyungsoo pikir lebih baik ia menerima apa yang telah dipersiapkan. Kyungsoo tak terlalu mengerti tentang model tambahan ataupun siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam pembuatan music videonya nanti, yang Kyungsoo mengerti hanyalah bagaimana caranya menaikkan dan merendahkan nada hingga suatu lagu bisa tersampaikan pada pendengar.

Begitu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari elevator ketika waktu nyaris menunjuk pukul dua belas siang. Pertemuan yang berlangsung di meja bundar telah berlangsung, dari pintu kaca Kyungsoo bisa melihat, Kris, sutradara yang akan menangani music video di lagu terbaru Kyungsoo nanti. Ia berdiri di depan meja dengan layar proyektor menampilkan konsep yang akan digunakan. Dan ketika ia berganti ke layar selanjutnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu kaca dengan tangannya yang bebas tanpa memegang Latte yang sempat ia beli. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk sembari membungkukkan badan berucap maaf akan keterlambatan.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Santai." Katanya sembari menaikkan kacamata bundarnya ke atas kepala, "Tapi, aku malas membahas ulang, kau bisa bertanya ke Baekhyun."

"Oh." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun mengangkat file konsep ke udara, sebentar saja sebelum kembali beralih menatap Kris. "Ya." Balasnya.

"Dan, dia Jongin." Kris menunjuk seseorang lain di ruangan. "Pemeran tambahan."

Kyungsoo menoleh.

Berkedip,

Berkedip,

Berkedip,

Latte yang Kyungsoo genggam terjatuh.

Oh.

Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak pelan sembari berlari menghampiri. "Kau sakit?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kau gemetar." Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Kedua jemarinya menggenggam Kyungsoo erat. "Tanganmu dingin."

Kyungsoo menunduk melihat Latte yang berserakan di lantai, menyebabkan sepatu putih yang ia gunakan terkena noda cairan. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang Kyungsoo tahu hanyalah ketika ia melihat rupa yang enam tahun tak pernah ia temui, alam bawah sadar Kyungsoo mengambil alih diri Kyungsoo secara utuh.

Aliran darah Kyungsoo berhenti mengalir.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tanpa kendali.

Jongin.

Jongin, katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat pandang pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Jihyun, menatap Kyungsoo tepat di kedua mata.

Oh.

Benar, Jongin.

"Kau tak tidur lagi?" Baekhyun masih bertanya tanpa jeda, ia menatap Kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku sudah bilang latte buruk untuk kesehatan. Jangan minum itu lagi. Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau kesehatanmu harus menjadi yang pertama."

Bukan.

Bukan karena latte, tapi Jongin.

"Baek, aku baik. Jangan berlebihan." Kyungsoo membalas genggaman Baekhyun lembut, memberinya senyuman menenangkan sebelum beralih menatap Kris dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Maaf, aku kurang konsentrasi karena kurang tidur."

Kris menaikkan salah satu alis ragu, namun hanya mengangguk tak ingin bertanya lebih dalam lagi. "Dia Jongin, pemeran tambahan." Katanya mengulang kalimat yang sama. "Kau kenal Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, memanipulasi raut wajah seraya menahan bibir agar tak berteriak melampiaskan sesak di dada. "Semua orang di dunia kenal Jongin, setidaknya Amerika dan Korea tahu siapa Jongin." Ujarnya di sela tawa. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati sembari mengulurkan jemarinya ramah. "Aku Kyungsoo."

"Jongin." Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo lembut. "Jongin Kim."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum menahan segala emosi. "Baekhyun punya semua cover majalahmu, penggemar berat."

Jongin berkedip ketika Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya sedetik setelah keduanya bersalaman. "Oh."

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku." Baekhyun menyela cepat.

Salah satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat naik, "Kau tak ingin tanda tangan Jongin?"

"Tadi sudah ku minta." Katanya acuh, sebentar saja sebelum Baekhyun tertawa memenuhi ruangan.

Mendengar tawa Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo melupakan pengaruh sihir yang Jongin gunakan. Kyungsoo menoleh, kembali tersenyum pada Jongin, "Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama sebelum membalas, "Ya."

Lalu, setelah ini semoga kita tak bertemu lagi, Jongin.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menyukai keheningan. Maka ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia akan menyembunyikan diri di balik buku perpustakaan. Tak ingin ikut berdesak-desakkan di kantin mendengar suara ramai anak-anak sekolah yang saling berteriak dan tertawa seolah kantin hanya milik mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo tak menyukai keramaian, Chanyeol tahu itu. Kyungsoo hanya perlu menatapnya lama tanpa suara dan Chanyeol tahu ajakannya untuk makan bersama di kantin di tolak untuk kesekian kali. Lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali.

Perpustakaan terasa sepi. Nyatanya, tak banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka diantara buku-buku yang berjajar rapi. Hanya satu dan tiga rupa yang selalu Kyungsoo lihat berkunjung; Minseok senior di tahun ketiga, Jongdae anak kelas sebelah yang memenangkan olimpiade Kimia, dan Jongin teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk tidur sepanjang waktu.

Kyungsoo tak mengingat ia pernah berkenalan secara langsung dengan Jongin atau tidak. Yang Kyungsoo ingat hanyalah bagaimana tawa Jongin terekam jelas di ingatan sejak hari pertama keduanya bertemu, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran setiap Kyungsoo mendengar ia tertawa di kelas. Tawa Jongin membuat sel-sel didalam diri Kyungsoo membeku berganti dengan memutar ulang tawa Jongin lagi, lagi dan lagi yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak menentu.

Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin mempunyai sihir. Yang selalu bisa menyihir Kyungsoo untuk memusatkan gravitasi hanya pada dirinya seorang.

Begitu.

Kyungsoo selalu mengasumsikan bahwa ketertarikannya pada Jongin hanya sebatas dirinya yang mengagumi setiap sihir yang Jongin miliki bukan ketertarikan seseorang pada seseorang lain yang melibatkan hati.

Maka Kyungsoo merasa nyaman di dalam lingkaran yang ia garisi; merasa tak apa bahagia ketika Jongin bahagia, merasa tak apa menikmati keindahan ketika Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa, merasa tak apa mengagumi rupa Jongin yang tertidur diatas meja perpustakaan. Tak apa karena Jongin penyihir yang mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi gravitasi yang Kyungsoo kelilingi. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tersihir selama Jongin tak menyihir hati.

Jangan menyihir hati, Kyungsoo bisa takut akan hatinya sendiri nanti.

Biarkan seperti ini.

Biarkan Kyungsoo mengagumi rupa Jongin dari jauh dan biarkan Kyungsoo mendengar tawa yang selalu terdengar di sudut kelas. Kyungsoo menyukai hari-harinya yang berlalu seperti ini.

Biarkan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lama hingga mata yang terpejam perlahan membuka dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandang pada buku yang terbuka, berpura-pura membaca dalam keheningan meski nyatanya Kyungsoo sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak nyaman. Satu, dua, tiga dan di hitungan yang ke sepuluh Kyungsoo menghela sembari mengangkat pandang ketika ia menyadari Jongin menatapnya pula dari kejauhan.

Jeda.

Kyungsoo enggan menyapa. Ia tak seperti Chanyeol yang berteman dekat dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir ia tak perlu basa basi menyapa Jongin ketika jantungnya berdetak tanpa kendali, lagi, untuk kesekian kali.

Kyungsoo menghela, menunduk mengalihkan pandang pada buku terlebih dulu.

Jongin tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung.

-.000.-

"Klasik."

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Huh?"

"Konsep music video-mu, klasik." Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sisi meja yang berbeda. "Tipikal _black and white_ film, sederhana tapi kaya makna."

"Oh." Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari melihat persiapan kamera di tepi pantai. "Ide dari Baekhyun dan Kris."

"Dan ide pantai juga dari Baekhyun dan Kris?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak mengerti. "Apa?"

Jongin melirik ombak yang menggulung di tepi pantai sejenak sebelum berpaling menatap Kyungsoo di depan mata. "Kris tak menyukai pantai, dia benci baju dan sepatunya basah." Jongin merapikan rambut yang terkena dengan hembusan angin. "Baekhyun menyukai pantai tapi hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Baekhyun takut ombak." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama. "Ide pantai darimu?"

Jeda.

Kyungsoo tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk mengagumi rupa Jongin saja. Lama. Lama sekali rasanya. Entah berapa kali Kyungsoo memandang rupa Jongin, ia selalu bisa menyihir Kyungsoo masuk kedalam jurang tak berujung yang sama.

Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh, lagi, untuk kesekian kali.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandang, menghilangkan sihir yang perlahan mengikat kembali. Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kris yang menyuruh staf memperbaiki letak pencahayaan. "Aku menyukai pantai." Akunya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu." Ia mengangguk menyetujui. "Kau selalu menyukai pantai." Katanya.

Selalu?

Kyungsoo berkedip. "Aku tak pernah bilang aku menyukai pantai."

Kyungsoo tak mengingat ia pernah berbicara langsung pada Jongin bahwa ia menyukai pantai. Nyatanya, Kyungsoo tak pernah berbicara pada Jongin. Tak pernah. Benar-benar tak pernah. Jikapun pernah, hanya sebatas balas sapa atau basa basi karena terkadang Chanyeol memaksa Kyungsoo duduk diantara Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terkurung oleh lengan Chanyeol yang mengunci bahunya agar tak pergi dari lingkaran.

Kyungsoo tak sedekat itu dengan Jongin. Keduanya tak pernah berbicara apa yang di sukai dan apa yang tak disukai.

Oh.

Barangkali hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu apa yang Jongin sukai dan yang tak Jongin sukai. Menjadi objek yang tersihir oleh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin lebih dalam tanpa ia kira. Jongin menyukai basket daripada futsal. Jongin membenci pelajaran Fisika namun mempunyai ketertarikan untuk Kimia meski terkadang ia memilih tidur di kelas ketika guru menjelaskan. Jongin menyukai Michael Jackson, membenci makanan yang manis dan lebih memilih menggunakan pakaian berwarna gelap daripada berwarna terang. Begitu. Kyungsoo memahami Jongin meski hanya dalam keheningan tanpa suara.

Karena Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan, karena Kyungsoo selalu memandang dalam kejauhan, karena Kyungsoo tersihir oleh tawa Jongin di sudut ruangan.

"Dulu anak-anak kelas pernah membuat acara untuk _campaign_ tapi kau tak pernah ikut." Katanya. Jongin menunduk memperhatikan jemarinya yang terbuka di pangkuan. "Dan Chanyeol bilang kelas harus membuat acara di pantai agar kau mau ikut."

Oh.

"Oh." Jeda sejenak. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya ragu. Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdetak tak nyaman. "Aku lupa."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau lupa segalanya." Ia menatap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum meski tak mencapai mata. "Kau juga melupakanku."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo mengenal Chanyeol sejak keduanya duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Chanyeol anak tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah dengan robot _Ultra-Man_ dan senyuman lima jari meski hari kelam mendung akan hujan. Chanyeol datang dengan memegang tangan Ibunya, beramah-tamah membawa kue sebagai ucapan salam karena keduanya akan bertetangga dan Ibu Chanyeol berharap ia dan Kyungsoo bisa berteman dengan baik. Kyungsoo tak mengingat apa yang ia ucapkan kala itu, yang Kyungsoo ingat hanyalah Ibu Kyungsoo menyuruh Chanyeol datang ke rumah untuk bermain bersama setiap hari. Begitu. Sejak kala itu, hidup Kyungsoo selalu dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak menyukai keramaian, hanya saja Kyungsoo menyukai ketika Chanyeol menghidupkan musik The Beatles di kamarnya dengan volume tinggi memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol selalu bersikap semaunya, menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk di sekolah yang sama, jikapun keduanya duduk di kelas yang berbeda Chanyeol akan meminta Ibunya mengatur agar keduanya selalu berada di kelas yang sama. Chanyeol selalu tertawa, riang, penuh kegembiraan dan mempunyai banyak teman, hanya saja Chanyeol akan memaksa Kyungsoo agar keduanya bisa duduk bersama.

Chanyeol menghargai ketika Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, tak memaksa kehendak ketika Kyungsoo tak ingin makan di kantin yang ramai, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memilih film ketika keduanya menonton bioskop bersama. Hanya saja terkadang Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi pemaksa. Semakin keras Kyungsoo menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka dipaksa, semakin keras pula Chanyeol merangkul bahunya melarang Kyungsoo untuk bergerak.

Terkadang Kyungsoo membenci Chanyeol yang tumbuh terlampau tinggi.

"Kita sekelas." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo pelan. "Apa salahnya menonton bersama? Mereka teman-temanku dan teman-temanmu juga."

Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas, kesal terhadap Chanyeol yang selalu meminum susu penambah tinggi setiap pagi. "Aku tak mengenal mereka."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Mereka Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan. Kau sekelas dengan mereka. Aku sekelas dengan mereka. Kita semua satu kelas."

Karena mereka Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan. Karena di antara ketiganya ada Jongin. Karena disana ada penyihir yang kini mulai menyihir sel-sel darah Kyungsoo untuk tak berfungsi dengan baik. Jantung Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan nada, jemari Kyungsoo perlahan mendingin. Kyungsoo tak pernah sedekat ini bersama Jongin. Tak pernah. Benar-benar tak pernah.

Kini kali pertama setelah lima bulan keduanya duduk di kelas yang sama, Kyungsoo hanya berjarak tiga langkah dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo pikir, jantung Kyungsoo bisa meledak karena menggila.

"Aku yang membeli _popcorn_ dan minuman." Bibir Chanyeol sesekali menyentuh telinga Kyungsoo ketika ia berbisik. "Aku ingin kau membuka diri dengan teman yang lain. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu, dan kau harus memulainya dari sekarang. Aku tak bisa tenang meninggalkanmu sendiri nanti." Suara Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar di akhir kalimat.

Jeda sejenak.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggenggam ujung jaket Chanyeol erat ketika ia mengingat pembicaraan keduanya enam hari yang lalu; tentang Chanyeol yang akan melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan musik di Venice setelah ia lulus nanti.

Kyungsoo menghela pelan, sejenak tak ada Jongin di pikiran. "Okay."

Chanyeol memberi jarak di antara keduanya, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata bersinar terang. "Okay?" Tanyanya di sela senyuman.

Melihatnya begitu, tanpa tahu Kyungsoo tertawa pula. "Okay."

"Okay." Chanyeol mengulang dengan tawa. Ia mengalihkan pandang terlebih dahulu. "Kyungsoo bilang dia ikut menonton bersama." Katanya.

Oh.

Tawa Kyungsoo menghilang.

Aliran darahnya kembali membeku. Kyungsoo lupa akan ketiga orang asing di sekitar. Kyungsoo lupa akan Sehun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

Oh.

Kyungsoo lupa akan Jongin pula.

"Jadi-" Luhan membasahi tenggorokan dengan teh botolan yang ia genggam. Ia tersenyum kaku pada Kyungsoo. "Kita menonton bersama?"

"Kyungsoo bilang okay, berarti dia ikut menonton bersama." Chanyeol menjawab riang.

"Oh." Luhan tertawa palsu sembari menatap Sehun dan Jongin ragu. "Keren." Katanya. "Ini pertama kali kita menonton bersama Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo sedikit pemilih untuk menonton film." Chanyeol mengacak-acak lembut rambut Kyungsoo. "Tapi selama itu bukan horror, dia tak akan menolak."

Jeda sejenak.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Terserah.

Chanyeol bisa menjawab semaunya karena Kyungsoo tak yakin ia bisa bersuara ketika yang ia lakukan hanya mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kian berdetak tak kendali karena mengingat Jongin yang menatapnya lekat di kedua mata tanpa mengalihkan pandang sekalipun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya tak nyaman.

"Kau tahu selera film yang Kyungsoo sukai?" Sehun membuka suara setelah mendapat cubitan dari Luhan di punggung belakang.

"Kyungsoo menyukai film tentang sihir. Dia penggemar berat Harry Potter." Chanyeol mengangkat jemarinya ke udara, mulai menghitung secara satu per satu. "Film-film sastra lama, psikologi, tapi Kyungsoo membenci film yang isinya tentang politik dan peperangan dan horror."

"Aku juga membenci horror." Luhan menyela, menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Jadi, kita membeli tiket film apapun asal bukan horror?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya meyakinkan Luhan. "Bukan horror." Katanya. "Jongin, kau ada ide ingin menonton film apa?"

Berkedip.

Berkedip.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

Oh.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari Jongin yang tak bicara sejak kelimanya bertemu. Hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang berbicara, Jongin hanya berdiri diam tak bersuara.

Kenapa?

"Terserah." Katanya, datar tanpa nada.

Luhan menyela cepat, "Jongin menyukai semua genre film."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo masuk, nanti kita kehabisan tiket karena sekarang hari libur."

Kala itu, Kyungsoo pikir, Kyungsoo tak menyukai rupa yang menatapnya lekat seolah ia membuat seribu dosa.

Kyungsoo tak tahu Jongin bisa memiliki tatapan dingin seperti itu.

Beku sekali rasanya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menyukai buih-buih pantai yang menggigit jemari. Ia tertawa pelan ketika buih-buih air kian menggelitiki jemari kaki berpasir dan membasahi celana putihnya, memberi noda yang kasat mata.

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Kris berteriak memanggil nama mencoba melawan kerasnya suara hempasan ombak. Jemarinya terangkat ke atas, memberi instruksi untuk fokus agar _take_ pertama bisa di mulai. Jongin duduk di sisi kiri Kris, melipat kedua tangan di dada sembari menatap Kyungsoo tepat di kedua mata. Lagi, Jongin menatapnya lama tanpa ekspresi. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo mengacuhkan untuk kesekian kali.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar Kris berteriak " _action_ ", bersamaan dengan Jihyun yang melangkah mendekati. Rupa Kyungsoo berganti mengingat konsep yang telah Baekhyun jelaskan dua hari yang lalu. Tentang keindahan dan kesedihan yang berpadu satu. Tentang seseorang yang tersihir oleh murninya hati meski hitam selalu menghantui.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengulurkan jemari yang diterima Jihyun dengan genggaman lembut pula. Menatap lekat rupa dewi yang baru Kyungsoo kenal tiga minggu terakhir ketika keduanya pertama kali bertemu. Jihyun mempunyai senyuman secerah mentari, bersuara selembut sutera dan memiliki rupa yang disukai orang-orang Korea. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tak mengerti, mengapa Jihyun tak bisa menyihirnya sama seperti Jongin yang selalu menyihir Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo benci menghitung waktu, namun Kyungsoo mengingat kapan terakhir ia dan Jongin terakhir bertemu. Lama sekali rasanya. Kala itu kelulusan, Chanyeol berteriak kencang mengucapkan selamat pada Jongin yang diterima di naungan permodelan di Amerika. Jongin lelaki tinggi, nyaris sama setinggi Chanyeol, memiliki rupa yang digilai semua gadis dan tatapan tajam memikat. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tak tahu, Jongin akan berubah sedemikian rupa setelah enam tahun keduanya tak bertemu.

Jongin kian memiliki aura layaknya dewa.

Kyungsoo nyaris tak mengenali Jongin sedetik setelah keduanya bertatapan. Namun ketika ia tersenyum mencapai mata, memperlihatkan senyuman yang selalu Kyungsoo rindui hingga ke alam mimpi, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah menjerat ia untuk jatuh ke dalam lingkaran sihir yang sama, lagi.

Kyungsoo pikir, tak apa tersihir selama Jongin tak menyihir hati.

Dari kejauhan Kris berteriak " _Cut_ ," sebentar saja lalu Kyungsoo melepas Jihyun dari genggaman, membiarkan gadis itu dibawa perias untuk memperbaiki rambut yang berantakan terkena hembusan angin.

Kris bertepuk tangan sembari berjalan mendekat. "Aku tak pernah melihat tatapan selembut itu dari kamera."

Kyungsoo menerima air mineral dari salah satu staf. Tak ada Baekhyun yang menemani, mengingat betapa ia begitu takut dengan ombak yang menggigit tepian pantai. "Aku hanya menatap Jihyun, dan selesai."

"Kau tak hanya menatap Jihyun." Kris menaikkan kaca mata bundarnya di atas kepala. Jemarinya menunjuk Jihyun yang duduk dibawah payung pantai. "Jika aku tak tahu semua ini hanya sebatas sandiwara di kamera, aku akan berpikir kau memiliki perasaan khusus ke dia."

Salah satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat naik, lalu tertawa pelan. "Jangan berlebihan."

"Kau bisa tanya Jongin jika kau tau percaya."

Aliran darah Kyungsoo berhenti mengalir.

Jongin.

Oh.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Jongin?"

Kris mengangguk membenarkan. "Jongin." Ulangnya. "Bahkan Jongin sempat bertanya kau dan Jihyun punya hubungan lebih atau sebatas teman kerja. Serius, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika menatap Jihyun selembut itu?"

Oh.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya berpikir tentang Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkedip.

Benar. Hanya Jongin.

Tak ada Jihyun di pandangan mata hanya rupa Jongin yang terlihat di ingatan. Kyungsoo tak tahu emosi yang ia perlihatkan akan terlihat jelas di kamera. Tak tahu emosi yang ia pendam mulai beranjak naik ke permukaan. Tak tahu emosi yang disembunyikan mulai menampakkan diri berteriak rindu meski tanpa suara.

"Aku berpikir..." Jeda sejenak. "Seseorang." Katanya.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo ragu. "Bukan Jihyun?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. "Bukan Jihyun."

"Seseorang?"

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum, tak bersuara.

"Siapa?"

Jongin.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Kyungsoo menyadari tak ada Jongin di kursi yang beberapa menit lalu ia duduki.

"Rahasia." Katanya.

-.000.-

Jongin memiliki aura yang tak akan bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Betapa ia mengenal sihir Jongin yang selalu melingkupi hati meski keduanya tak bertemu. Pun Kyungsoo tahu pula, betapa Jongin akan selalu menjadi pusat gravitasi yang Kyungsoo kelilingi, selalu.

Begitu.

Kyungsoo tahu semua itu.

Dan ketika Jongin tertawa, tersenyum di bawah sinar matahari sembari menggenggam jemari Jihyun, Kyungsoo tahu ia tak bisa lagi berpura-pura seolah Jongin tak menyihir hati.

Nyatanya, Jongin telah menyihir hati lebih lama sebelum Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tersihir oleh tawa yang sama.

Kris terus menerus berteriak " _cut_ ", mengulang adegan yang sama lagi dan lagi untuk mengambil dari sisi yang berbeda. Dan Jongin tertawa lagi dan lagi. Dan Kyungsoo tersihir lagi dan lagi. Begitu. Kyungsoo selalu terperangkap di siklus yang sama hanya karena sebuah tawa.

Jongin terjatuh ketika ombak menggigit tepian pantai dengan keras, membuat Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan dengan Jihyun terjatuh di atasnya. Jongin tertawa lebih nyaring daripada yang sempat Kyungsoo kira. Kamera merekamnya dengan baik; bagaimana rupa Jongin yang berubah lembut ketika ia tertawa bahagia, senyuman lebar hingga sampai ke mata, dan kedua lengan memeluk Jihyun erat menjaga gadis mentari itu agar tak terbawa oleh arus ombak.

Kyungsoo berkedip.

Jongin bahagia.

Benar-benar bahagia.

" _Cut_!" Kris berdiri sembari bertepuk tangan. "Jongin kau bisa melepaskan Jihyun sekarang." Katanya di sela tawa.

Butuh detik yang lama bagi Jongin untuk menghentikan tawanya sendiri. Ia melepaskan Jihyun berdiri lebih dulu dibantu oleh para staf, dan membiarkan dirinya terbaring lebih lama di antara buih-buih air pantai. Hela nafas Jongin masih berantakan seiring dengan dadanya yang bergerak tak beraturan. Kedua mata Jongin tertutup, menikmati cahaya matahari yang jatuh menyinari bumi.

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo tersihir oleh keindahan yang tercipta.

Kyungsoo berdiri sembari mengambil handuk putih tersampir di atas kursi Jongin. Melangkah menghampiri Jongin yang kini telah membuka mata mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Raut wajah Jongin masih sama, tak berekspresi meski kedua matanya menampakan sesuatu yang tak pernah Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Kau basah."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama. "Hm."

Jeda sejenak.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan handuk putih. "Kau bahagia." Katanya.

Jongin berdiri sembari menerima handuk dari jemari Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

"Kau bahagia." Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat yang sama, jemari kakinya mencengkram butiran pasir kuat. "Kau bahagia dan tertawa karena Jihyun."

Usapan handuk di wajah Jongin terhenti. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Ini pertama kali kau datang menghampiri dan berbicara lebih dulu padaku."

Bibir Kyungsoo tertutup rapat, enggan bersuara.

Jongin membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang terkena butiran pasir. "Ini yang pertama kali tapi kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan aku bahagia karena wanita yang baru ku kenal tiga hari belakangan." Jongin tertawa, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih menunduk tak menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya."

Jeda.

Lama sekali.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalam, tak tahu apa harus berkata apa.

Jongin mengangkat pandang, menatap Kyungsoo tepat di kedua mata. Ia tak tersenyum. "Kau bahkan tak bertanya apa yang membuatku bahagia."

Lalu, Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo layaknya benalu.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo gemetar. Jantung Kyungsoo kian kehilangan kendali sejak ia menerima kabar bus yang Chanyeol tumpangi bertabrakan dengan mobil lain. Ada Chanyeol. Disana ada Chanyeol. Benar-benar ada Chanyeol. Dan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan baik.

Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Benar-benar ketakutan.

Kyungsoo membenci aroma obat-obatan di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo membenci warna darah yang tersirat di lorong-lorong putih. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu itu, kini Chanyeol berpura-pura tak tahu. Dengan lugunya ia menelepon Kyungsoo dan bersuara, "Bus kami kecelakaan. Seragamku banyak kena darah, bisa kau bawa bajuku dari rumah? Kunci di bawah pot bunga seperti biasa."

Tanpa memberi jeda untuk Kyungsoo mencerna dan bernafas. Tanpa memberi hela untuk Kyungsoo duduk di sofa. Tanpa tahu Kyungsoo masih memegang cangkir susu panas yang nyaris terjatuh ketika Chanyeol berbicara tentang darah.

Lucu sekali rasanya.

Kyungsoo yang ketakutan setengah mati dan Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan suara tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tulang Kyungsoo seolah terlepas dari penyangga ketika melihat anak-anak klub basket yang terduduk di lantai koridor rumah sakit : perban di tangan dan di kepala, goresan luka di wajah, dan seragam basket yang terkena darah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, lagi, lagi, begitu berkali-kali hingga ia melangkah mencari rupa Chanyeol. Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak keras melampiaskan emosi ketika jemarinya di tarik lembut menghentikan langkah kaki.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

Jongin.

Dan perban di kepala.

Dan goresan luka di pipi kiri.

Dan bercak darah di jemari.

Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Jongin erat tanpa ia tahu, mencari pegangan. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan bertemu dengan Jongin yang penuh luka, tak ada senyuman, tak ada tawa.

Kyungsoo tak menyukai Jongin yang luka karena di dalam imajinasinya Jongin selalu bahagia.

"Chanyeol?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, menyuruh teman setimnya yang luka untuk duduk di lantai dengan lirikan mata. Memberikan ruang kosong bagi Kyungsoo duduk d iatas kursi. "Chanyeol?" Tanyanya, lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dan kau, bisiknya tanpa suara.

"Chanyeol masih di dalam." Katanya memberitahu. "Dia terakhir yang diperiksa."

Oh.

Jemari Kyungsoo kian bergetar penuh ketakutan. "Oh."

"Chanyeol baik." Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat, memberi ketenangan. "Chanyeol menyuruh teman-teman lain untuk diperiksa lebih dulu dan dia terakhir. Dia tak apa-apa."

Tanpa tahu Kyungsoo meruntuhkan pertahanan dan percaya pada setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan. Chanyeol baik. Chanyeol baik. Chanyeol baik, ulangnya. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Untuk pertama kali sejak menerima kabar Chanyeol berdarah Kyungsoo bisa menghela nafas lega.

Karena ada Jongin di sisi.

Karena aroma Jongin menenangkan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang bertalu tak menentu.

Karena Jongin, Kyungsoo bersandar padanya sebagai penyangga.

Karena Jongin.

Kini kali pertama Kyungsoo membiarkan diri duduk di sisi Jongin dan genggaman di jemari.

Biarkan, sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini. Kyungsoo benar seolah memiliki Jongin walaupun hanya sekedar imajinasi.

"Kau luka."

Jongin menoleh. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo berkedip, menyadari rupa Jongin yang begitu dekat di depan mata. "Kau luka." Ulangnya lagi, untuk kedua kali.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku luka."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman keduanya. "Sakit?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sakit." Akunya.

"Jangan luka lagi." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, menatap Jongin tepat di kedua mata.

Jeda sejenak.

Jongin mengusap jemari Kyungsoo lembut. "Ya." Katanya.

Sihir Jongin kian mengikat Kyungsoo erat. Untuk pertama kali dalam dua tahun ia mengagumi Jongin, Kyungsoo meruntuhkan pertahanan dan membiarkan Jongin menyihir hati. Mengaku menyerah pada kedua mata yang menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Dan untuk pertama kali pula, Kyungsoo berbisik pada diri sendiri, mengaku kekalahan bahwa ia telah jatuh hati.

Hanya saja, walaupun Kyungsoo telah jatuh hati bukan berarti Kyungsoo bisa memiliki. Walaupun Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari bukan berarti Kyungsoo bisa menggenggam hati. Bahwa yang terjadi hanya imajinasi. Bahwa kini jemari yang ia genggam milik seseorang lain yang berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Jongin tanpa tahu ia telah mendorong Kyungsoo jatuh ke dalam jurang patah hati.

Kyungsoo melepas jemari terlebih dahulu, lupa Jongin memiliki kekasih yang telah ia pacari selama sebelas bulan lamanya.

Jemari Kyungsoo dingin, lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan mata, mengacuhkan pandang dari Jongin yang terus menatapnya tanpa suara. Menahan desakan air mata agar tak mengalir di pipi mengiba diri sendiri yang menaruh hati kepada kekasih orang lain. Kyungsoo tak ingin serendah itu, tapi Kyungsoo serendah itu untuk mencintai Jongin secara diam-diam meski tahu Jongin tak lagi sendiri.

Kyungsoo iba pada dirinya sendiri.

Terluka rasanya.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan ketika kekasih Jongin bertanya apa yang terjadi di antara tangis yang mengalir di pipi. Kyungsoo berdiri sedetik setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu. Kakinya melangkah cepat tanpa ia tahu, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Jongin yang terus dipeluk kekasihnya tanpa henti.

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang, berganti dengan raut bingung ketika melihat rupa Kyungsoo yang langsung menyuruk di dadanya. Jemari kanan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lembut, mengusap bahu yang bergetar karena isak tangis. "Hei, aku baik. Aku masih hidup. Aku masih bernafas."

Kyungsoo kian memeluk Chanyeol erat, membiarkan air mata jatuh di antara darah yang melekat di baju seragam Chanyeol. Ini tangis pertama yang Kyungsoo runtuhkan ketika menyadari betapa menyedihkan dirinya sendiri yang jatuh cinta kepada kekasih orang lain.

Tangis pertama karena Jongin.

"Hanya luka di lengan kiri, dan selebihnya aku baik. Kata dokter aku hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari." Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Kyungsoo dan berbisik menenangkan. "Kyungsoo, aku baik. Aku tak apa-apa. Tak ada luka serius. Jangan menangis."

Hati Kyungsoo yang terluka dan Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya.

Karena Jongin.

Karena Kyungsoo yang membiarkan dirinya jatuh hati pada seseorang yang tak bisa ia miliki.

Karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu Jongin yang akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di jurang patah hati.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kyungsoo terisak pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar mengeluarkan emosi. "Jangan."

Jangan seperti Jongin.

Jangan seperti Jongin yang datang lalu pergi karena tak bisa dimiliki.

Jangan.

Jangan.

"Tak akan." Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat, mengecup kepala Kyungsoo lembut sembari berbisik janji. "Tak akan."

Karena Kyungsoo takut sendiri dengan hati yang terluka.

-.000.-

Baju putih Kyungsoo basah. Terasa lengket di seluruh badan. Dan dingin. Kyungsoo ingin mandi, lelah secara emosi dan hati. Dan tidur. Kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit terpapar lama di bawah matahari. Kris menyuruhnya bangun lebih awal untuk mencuri moment di saat matahari terbit pertama kali esok hari.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponsel ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Kyungsoo menatapnya ingin tahu, tak mengerti tatapan panik yang Baekhyun tunjukan padanya. Maka ketika Kyungsoo menyadari jemari Baekhyun yang meraih ponselnya kembali bergetar, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa?"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. "Hah? Apa?"

Kyungsoo menutup pintu sembari melangkah mendekati sofa di dekat jendela. Tak memperdulikan sofa yang basah karenanya. "Kau melihatku seperti hantu. Kenapa?"

"Oh." Baekhyun tertawa kaku. "Karena kupikir kau pencuri."

"Baek, tak mungkin ada pencuri di hotel." Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya lelah. Terserah. "Siapa yang kau telepon?"

Hening.

Lama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandang menatap Baekhyun tepat di kedua mata. Hanya ada satu orang yang tahan menelepon Baekhyun dan mendengar celotehannya satu hari penuh tanpa jeda, tanpa memikirkan harga yang harus dibayar dari telepon beda negara. "Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat, menunduk tak membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol." Akunya.

Oh.

Kyungsoo meruntuhkan pertahanan dan bersandar di sofa. "Oh." Katanya.

Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo nyaris lupa akan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak berbicara tentangnya selama empat minggu terakhir. Baekhyun berhenti mengeluh tentang Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan grup orkestranya di Venice dan memilih fokus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu di persiapan album terbaru Kyungsoo. Hingga Kyungsoo lupa akan Chanyeol. Dan berganti Jongin di dalam pikiran.

Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana awal mula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa saling berhubungan. Barangkali karena Kyungsoo yang membawa Baekhyun mengumpul bersama di perayaan tahun baru dan ada Chanyeol yang baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan perkuliahan dua tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan Baekhyun yang lebih bahagia ketika mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang meski hanya beberapa detik demi menanyai kabar. Klasik. Romansa jatuh hati setelah pandangan pertama. Bagi Kyungsoo tak apa jika keduanya bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada dua hati yang bertemu dan mempunyai rasa yang sama.

Chanyeol nyaris tak pernah pulang ke Korea, memilih menghabiskan waktunya di Venice dan fokus ke dalam grup orkestra musik yang baru ia masuki enam bulan terakhir setelah lulus dari perkuliahan. Hubungan jarak jauh, katanya. Baekhyun bilang tak apa. Selama komunikasi keduanya berjalan baik, Baekhyun bisa menahan rindu yang selalu bertumpuk dari waktu ke waktu.

Sejak saat itu, ruang lingkup Chanyeol berganti ke Baekhyun. Tak lagi ada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pikir, tak apa. Karena nyatanya Chanyeol selalu ada di sisi dan menanyai kabar meski tak sesering Chanyeol menanyai tentang Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol selalu ada di sisi. Selalu. Terkecuali beberapa hari terakhir ketika Chanyeol tak bisa di hubungi dan sibuk dengan project grup orkestra yang sedang ia lakukan.

Maka ketika tak ada Chanyeol, tak ada pula tempat untuk Kyungsoo berbagi. Tak ada tempat untuk Kyungsoo bercerita. Tak ada tempat untuk Kyungsoo mengadu bahwa hatinya terluka.

Karena Jongin.

"Chanyeol bilang hari ini dan besok dia punya waktu bebas." Baekhyun memecah keheningan pelan. "Tapi mulai senin lusa dia sibuk lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kian bersandar lelah di sofa. "Hem." Katanya.

Jeda.

Lama sekali rasanya.

"Chanyeol juga bilang..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Tak mempunyai suara untuk berbicara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum memahami. "Tentang Jongin?" Selanya.

Sebentar saja sebelum Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Maaf. Aku tak tahu tentang Jongin."

"Tak ada yang tahu tentang Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut. "Baek, jangan menangis."

"Seharusnya kau bilang tentang Jongin." Bahu Baekhyun bergetar karena tangis. "Kalau kau bilang dari awal aku bisa menolak ketika agensi merekomendasikan Jongin."

Kyungsoo pikir, tak ada yang harus diceritakan ketika nyatanya Jongin bukan siapa-siapa. Karena sejak Kyungsoo mengiba hatinya yang luka sejak saat itu pula Kyungsoo menghapus Jongin dari ingatan meski tak pernah terhapus dari hati.

Chanyeol tahu itu, tapi berpura-pura tak tahu.

Jongin adalah pembahasan yang tabu.

"Telepon Chanyeol masih tersambung?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sembari melepas pelukan terlebih dahulu. "Video call." Katanya sembari mengulurkan ponsel yang masih ada di genggaman.

Butuh tiga detik lebih lama sebelum Kyungsoo meraihnya, menggenggam ponsel Baekhyun erat. Menekan segala emosi berganti menampakkan rupa seolah tak ada hati yang terluka. "Kau tak pernah meneleponku lagi." Katanya. "Kau seharusnya ingat kau menghabiskan sepuluh tahun hidupmu denganku sebelum Baekhyun mencuri kau dariku."

Di seberang sana Chanyeol tertawa, mengikuti alur Kyungsoo untuk bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku juga rindu padamu."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut tak suka. "Aku tak bilang aku rindu."

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik menampakkan senyuman lebar mengenai mata. "Kau rindu." Katanya.

Benar.

Kyungsoo rindu.

Kyungsoo tak biasa sendiri, tak biasa menahan beban luka sendiri, tak biasa tak ada Chanyeol ketika Jongin menghancurkan hati. Kyungsoo rindu Chanyeol, yang akan merangkul bahunya jika ada Jongin disisi karena tahu Kyungsoo butuh pegangan untuk bersandar, yang akan memeluknya lembut ketika Kyungsoo mengiba akan dirinya sendiri, yang akan membawa Kyungsoo ke kedai es krim setelah membiarkan Kyungsoo membasahi bantal karena tangis. Begitu. Chanyeol seperti itu, selalu. Dan Kyungsoo rindu.

Biasanya jika Kyungsoo mengiba akan Jongin, Chanyeol akan ada di sisi memeluk Kyungsoo hingga kesedihan menghilang ke alam mimpi.

Tapi kini, Chanyeol tak ada di sisi.

Dan Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana menahan tangis yang ingin mendesak keluar karena terlalu iba pada diri sendiri.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa sendiri.

Benar-benar sendiri.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Kyungsoo membenci suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Tahun baru nanti." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lembut, tahu apa yang Kyungsoo adukan meski tanpa kata. "Empat bulan lagi."

"Kata Baekhyun kau ada waktu luang dua hari," Tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat. Keduanya matanya memburam samar. "Bisa kau pulang besok?"

Karena aku takut sendiri, bisiknya tanpa suara.

Baekhyun menangis sembari memeluk Kyungsoo erat dari di sisi yang ia punya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo, dan berbisik tentang Kyungsoo yang bisa cerita padanya untuk membagi luka.

Jeda.

Lama sekali rasanya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo lama tanpa kata.

"Bisa kau pulang?" Ejanya lagi, pelan. Pelan sekali nyaris tak terdengar.

Karena Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana mengobati hati yang luka.

-.000.-

Kala pertama Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kekasih disaat kelimanya berkumpul bersama di minggu sore, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam lama sebelum rangkulan Chanyeol menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Sehun dan Luhan berteriak heboh bertanya tentang gadis yang Jongin pacari, Chanyeol tertawa melihat Jongin kesusahan membantah tuduhan Luhan yang mengatakan Jongin menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk mendapatkan gadis lugu, dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam bersandar di lengan Chanyeol mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sore itu, Chanyeol tak pernah melepaskan rangkulan di bahu, tahu Kyungsoo butuh penyangga untuk bersandar.

Kyungsoo pikir, Kyungsoo mendengar hatinya yang menjerit luka walaupun ia menutupinya dengan berpura-pura. Tak apa Jongin memiliki kekasih asal ia bahagia. Tak apa Jongin bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang lain asal ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tak apa meski hati Kyungsoo terluka.

Awal pertama Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dan kekasihnya berkumpul dengan mereka di minggu sore, awal itu pula Kyungsoo merasakan sakitnya luka yang tergores di hati. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk berkumpul bersama di kemudian hari. Dan Chanyeol mengerti. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah mengajak lagi.

Kyungsoo selalu berpura-pura jika tahu Jongin ada di sekitar. Memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi meski hati terus menerus menjerit luka.

Maka ketika Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin yang berjalan dari arah yang berbeda, Kyungsoo, lagi, kembali berpura-pura.

Butuh enam detik lebih lama bagi Jongin untuk menyadari Kyungsoo yang melangkah ke kursi tepi pantai yang sama. Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti sejenak, sebentar saja sebelum mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo untuk duduk lebih dulu di atas pasir pantai daripada satu kursi yang tersisa.

Angin malam pantai berhembus dingin.

Jongin melepas jaket hitam yang ia kenakan, berganti menyampirkannya di bahu Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin yang duduk disisi, bertanya melalui mata.

"Dingin." Katanya. "Seharusnya kau memakai baju hangat bukan baju lengan pendek biasa."

Kyungsoo mendekap kedua lutut didada. "Kau juga."

Jongin merapikan rambutnya yang terkena hembusan angin malam. "Pigmen kulitku lebih kuat daripada pigmen kulitmu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandang. Terserah.

Kyungsoo pandai berpura-pura. Berhadapan dengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terlatih untuk mengubah raut wajah. Karena nyatanya menutupi hati yang luka lebih mudah daripada mengakui rasa kepada seseorang yang tak akan pernah membalas rasa yang sama.

Begitu.

Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Tak apa menahan luka, asal Jongin jangan mendorongnya jatuh di jurang kesakitan dengan menolak rasa yang ada di hati.

"Kau sulit tidur?" Jongin bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Hem." Kyungsoo menatap jauh melewati ombak yang menggigit tepian pantai.

Jeda.

Tak ada dari keduanya yang berbicara, pun Kyungsoo enggan bertanya ketika jantungnya kian berdetak tak terkendali karena tahu ada Jongin di sisi.

Lama.

Lama sekali rasanya, sebelum Jongin kembali memecah keheningan dengan suara tenang melawan ombak yang menggigit tepian pantai. "Jihyun tak membuatku bahagia."

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Apa?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Jihyun tak membuatku bahagia." Ejanya mengulang. "Aku tertawa karena aku diharuskan tertawa. Ini project terbarumu setelah dua tahun kau _break_ dari dunia musik, aku tak mungkin merusak sesuatu yang telah kau siapkan dengan lama."

Oh.

Kyungsoo berkedip. "Oh."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak bertanya apa yang membuatku bahagia." Katanya. "Tanya. Kau seharusnya bertanya."

Angin pantai berhembus dingin.

Kyungsoo kian mendekap kedua lututnya erat di dada, takut akan jawaban yang akan Jongin beri. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Suara ombak terdengar samar ketika Jongin mengunci Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan akan Jongin miliki. Lembut. Lembut sekali. Kyungsoo seakan tenggelam jauh di lautan dalam, membuatnya terhanyut dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah. "Kau." Katanya.

Hela nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, "Apa?"

Jongin meraih salah satu jemari Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya lembut. "Kau yang membuatku bahagia."

Pendusta.

Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya kembali, ia tak semenyedihkan itu hingga Jongin harus mengasihani hati Kyungsoo yang terluka. "Jangan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti artinya apa."

Jangan memberi sesuatu jika Jongin tak tahu makna di baliknya. Jangan membuat Kyungsoo terbang melayang tinggi jika pada akhirnya Jongin akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Jangan.

Jangan.

Karena Kyungsoo tak ingin lagi merasakan sakitnya luka dan berpura-pura.

Jongin menunduk, melihat jemarinya yang terbuka tak ada Kyungsoo di genggaman. "Kau lebih menyukai pantai daripada gunung." Katanya memulai. Jongin bersuara tenang tanpa ada pergerakan nada. "Kau tak menyukai rasa vanila tapi kau menyukai rasa coklat. Kau membenci sushi dan minuman bersoda. Kau selalu membawa roti dan susu kotak ke perpustakaan."

Jantung Kyungsoo kian berdetak tak terkendali tanpa ia tahu.

Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, tersenyum lembut. "Kau selalu membaca buku mitologi Yunani. Kau mengoleksi album Beyonce dan selalu mendengar lagu-lagunya di ponsel yang kau bawa. Kau membenci pelajaran Matematika tapi kau menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Kau tertarik mempelajari bahasa asing." Jongin menghela, mengunci Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang ia miliki. "Aku mungkin tak mengenal kau seperti Chanyeol, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan lebih dari Chanyeol yang memperhatikanmu."

Jeda.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lama, masih mencerna apa yang ia kata. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersuara.

Jongin kembali meraih jemari Kyungsoo, mengusapnya lembut mencairkan aliran darah Kyungsoo yang membeku. "Jadi, ketika aku bilang kau membuatku bahagia aku tahu artinya apa. Memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan bisa membuatku bahagia karena di sana hanya ada aku dan kau."

Oh.

Oh.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau dan Chanyeol punya sesuatu di antara kalian." Katanya, lagi.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, menarik diri dari keterdiaman. "Apa?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol." Jongin mengulang kata yang sama. "Aku tak berani mendekatimu karena kupikir kau dan Chanyeol punya hubungan khusus."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut tipis, masih belum bisa mencerna kata Jongin secara utuh. "Kami tak begitu."

Jongin tertawa, mengusap jemari Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari. "Aku tahu, tapi terlambat kau sudah menjauh."

Karena Kyungsoo hanya ingin melindungi hati. Karena tak ada yang bisa melindungi hati terkecuali Kyungsoo sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo pikir, tak apa menjauhi Jongin jika bisa melindungi hati tanpa tahu ia juga menyakiti hati.

Maka ketika Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara tentang hati, Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana menceritakan hati yang terpecah berkeping-keping karena ketakutan diri.

Jongin melepas jemari Kyungsoo dan mengulurkannya kembali seraya berkata, "Aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan Jongin tak mengerti. "Apa?"

Jongin melirik tangannya yang terulur, "Aku Jongin." Katanya mengulang. "Namamu?"

Kyungsoo meraihnya ragu, berbisik pelan. "Kyungsoo."

Jongin tersenyum sembari mengecup jemari Kyungsoo lembut. "Kita tak pernah berkenalan nama dengan benar."

Kyungsoo berkedip, "Oh."

Angin pantai berhembus dingin.

Jongin memeluknya hangat, mendekap erat dan berbisik pelan di telinga, "Kau tahu langkah pertama seseorang untuk mendekati seseorang yang dia sukai dengan bertanya nama?"

Oh.

Tanpa tahu Kyungsoo meruntuhkan pertahanan, membuka pintu dan menerima Jongin masuk ke dalam hati.

Karena segala sesuatu yang terjadi harus diulang kembali.

Kyungsoo menghargai bagaimana Jongin yang tak berbicara tentang luka di hati namun bagaimana cara untuk mendapati hati. Mengubur luka lama dan memulai kisah tentang hati bersama.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, membalas pelukan Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menanyai nama Baekhyun saat perayaan tahun baru."

Kala itu, untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jongin di malam yang dingin. Benar-benar ada Jongin yang terpeluk di jemari, bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi. Nyatanya kini, Jongin tak hanya ada disisi namun memberi hati sebagai janji.

Kyungsoo pikir, kini Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana rasanya bahagia setelah luka.

Karena Jongin.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"Ya." Katanya.

-.000.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fin._


End file.
